With the development of modern technology, the performance of cars is improved to fully meet the demands of people for pursuing driving pleasure. A good car should not only be excellent in its high-powered and fast, but should also be ensured with its outstanding operation of the brake system at any time as an indispensable element.
In the process of maintenance of a car brake system, the most important thing is the replacement of the brake oil. The prior art of brake oil replacement is achieved by having one person in front of the car who is in charge of commanding and filling the new brake oil in an oil tank, and having another person inside the car who continues to depress the brake pedal by foot to completely expel the old brake oil and air in the brake system. However, the above prior art process must be complemented by two people, so it is cost-waste. Therefore, the improvement is required.
In view of this, the inventor bases on his experience in the field of manufacture and products development to solve the above problem.